


Advice

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives good, if unasked for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Tony wandered out of the kitchen looking about as awake as he had coming in, only now with a half of a bagel in his mouth, a cup if coffee in his hand and an absolutely perplexed look at not being able to figure out why he couldn’t drink and eat at the same time.

 Steve watched him go with a wistful sigh that Clint was pretty sure people stopped making not long after Cap had been frozen.

 Clint interrupted his own religious experience with coffee to level narrowed eyes at Steve.

 “Cap, before you decide to go there, I’m gonna pass on the only piece of advice I remember my mama giving me. ‘Don’t put that in your mouth, son. You don’t know where it’s been.”  

And with that, he left the room.


End file.
